Amor En El Instituto
by AizumiMizore-YAOI
Summary: Se dice que es en la escuela donde encuentras a tu primer amor, a beses dura para siempre otras solo un corto tiempo, pero...¿Que pasaría si la persona de la que te enamoras es mayor que tu? y... ¿si es de tu mismo sexo?/Yaoi-Muchas parejas
1. Chapter 1

**0OLA! , que tal? XDD jejejeje bueno espero que les guste este nuevo finc , que surgió en unos de mis momentos de pedo-filia(?) xDD ok no! :)**

**sin mas el (HORROR !*m* de...)Finc!**

_**AMOR EN EL INSTITUTO**_

Era un día normal en ciudad Inazuma .El sol brillaba, algunas nubes grises amenazaban con traer "problemas húmedos", los búhos cantaban, kogure hacia bromas y una molesta Haruna lo regañaba.

Un grupo de chicos, iban caminando camino al instituto,era el primer día de clases, hablaban animada mente y felicitaban a ambos Fubukis, que acababan de cumplir 15 años, al fin estarían a la altura de sus amigos.

**-Y bien chicos ¿Qué se siente poder formar parte del circulo de las ligas mayores?-**pregunto un chico peli-verde

**-Jajaja-**rio el mayor de los hermanos al escuchar lo dicho por su amigo**-** **bueno en realidad el único cambio que siento es el pasar a 3er año, de hay en mas no le veo lo diferente.**

**-Cierto, 15 es solo la edad que aparentamos, la verdadera edad es la de tu mente. Un claro ejemplo eres tú, puedes parecer tener 15, pero tienes la mente de un niñato de 5 años-**dijo el chico peli-rosa.

**-¡OYE!-**grito el peli-verde ofendido

**¿Qué? Es la verdad**-dijo defendiéndose el menor de los Fubuki**- además, no soy el único que lo piensa**-contesto señalando al resto del grupo.

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Chicos ¿enserio me comporto como un niñato?-**cuestiono el oji-negro.

**-He…b-bueno…-**intento decir Kazemaru con nerviosismo.

**-No, no te comportas como un niñato-**dijo con una mirada seria Suzuno**.**

**-Enserio-**dijo Mido con brillitos en los ojos.

**-Si, mas bien te comportas como un desquiciado y retrasado mental-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!-**empezó a reírse estrepitosamente Atsuya**.**

**-Eres cruel…-**hablo Midorikawa desde una esquina, mientras hacia círculos en el suelo.

**"Por favor, todos los estudiantes preséntense en el auditorio para los anuncios de inicio de clases** "**-**Se escucho la vos de la directora en los parlantes de toda la institución, logrando que mido dejara su "estado emo" y regresara a la realidad.

Cuando todos los estudiantes por fin se encontraron en el auditorio, espesaron a acomodar a los nuevos alumnos tanto de primer año como segundo y tercero e incluso de preparatoria, y después del prologo, reglas y quien-sabe-que-mas, se presentaron a los nuevos\as maestros y prefectos…

**Haruna Otonashi - maestra de Artes**

**Hiroto Kiyama – maestro de Matemáticas**

**Mamoru Endo – maestro de Educación Física**

**Afuro Terumi – maestro de Historia **

**Aki Kino – Prefecta **

**Yuuya Kogure – Prefecto**

**Fuyuka Kudou – Maestra de Geografía**

**Yuuki Tachimukai - Prefecto**

**-Sin más por el momento, pueden retirarse a sus respectivos salones-** dijo la directora Natsumi, antes de retirarse ella también-

**-Ah…, al parecer tendremos nuevos maestros-**dijo Atsuya con fastidio**.**

**-Si, y también nuevos prefectos-**le siguió Mido.

**-Espero que no sean como el maestro... Mitsuko-**hablo el oji-ambar, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, y se es escuchaban el ruido de relámpagos,truenos y rayos...

**-bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestros salones-**dijo Shirou intentando apresurar a sus compañeros.

**-cierto, sin nos encuentran seguro y nos castigan y ya saben lo que dicen "**_**Quien bien empieza, bien termina" **_**y me gustaría por una ves empezar el año bien**_**-**_hablo el oji-negro.

**-Son malos, me van a dejar solo!-**grito el peli-rosa

**-oye, no es nuestra culpa que hayas reprobado-**contesto kazemaru.

**-Si, si lo es-**volvió a decir el menor**-en todo el año no me quisieron "ayudar" con la tarea y no me dejaban copiar en los exámenes!**

**-oye, oye, espera un momento en primera deberías aprender a hacer tus propias tareas, trabajos y a estudiar-**hablo su hermano con enojo, al recordar todas aquellas veces que Atsuya le pedía los apuntes y tareas ya que se le habían "olvidado".

**-Nah… eso solo lo asen los antisociales, nerds y que no tienen vida propia-**respondió el peli-rosa

**-Atsuya…-**dijeron tanto Kazemaru como Shirou con un aura tenebrosa a su alrededor.

**-hehehehe… b-bueno.. ya que las c-clases están por empezar… ¡nos vemos!-**se despidió el menor de los gemelos, al ver como tanto su hermano como el peli-azul lo veían.

**-He?...¡ES CIERTO! ¡Las clases, llegaremos tarde!-…**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**jejejeje asta hay, y bien que les parecio?...**

**LO SE! HORIBLEMENTEHORRIBLE!(?)**

**Hiroki: baya, que confianza tienes de ti misma****... ¬¬U**

**A CALLAR!**

**Hiroki: bipolar... -_-U**

**Pervertido... :b**

**Hiroki: Loca**

**Pedo filo!**

**Hiroki: Yaoista desquiciada!**

**aww, gracias esres muy lindo ^^**

**Hiroki: me rindo... **

**jejejejejejeje**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 21:Conociendo a los maestros

_**Mina~!**_

_**Como les va! :D, a mi bien xDD! ok me ciento feliz! *^*, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustaría, ho que lo leería! **_

_**Virna-san:Gracias por avisarme, jejejejeje no me había dado cuenta de ese error(Hiroki: tonta... ¬w¬) cofcof, como decía Gracias, intentare mejorar eso .^^  
**_

_**celia9: Me da mucho gusto que te halla encantado! :D  
**_

_**Sakura Kaname:Me alegra que te gustara, jajajaja si ese Atsuya es todo un caso xD!  
**_

_**bueno aquí les dejo la contii! . :'3  
**_

_**2.1-Conociendo a los maestros...**_

**-Fiu…de la que me salve-**soltó Atsuya aliviado**-He~, esos tontos creen que el gran Atsuya se rebajaría y se convertiría en un nertdo sin vida social JA!, o vamos, alguien tan genial como yo no necesita estudiar eso solo es para la gente fea y…-**se vio interrumpido al momento de chocar con alguien, provocando que callera al suelo**-¡Idiota!, ¡fíjate por donde caminas! o que ¿acaso eres ciego?, ¡Carajo!**-empezó a gritar el peli-rosa aun en el suelo.

**-¡Lo ciento!, pero…tu eres el que debería poner mas atención, yo solo estaba parado aquí-**dijo un chico peli-rojo**.**

**-Si, si como sea enano-**contesto ignorando olímpicamente al mas bajo.

**-¡NO SOY ENANO!-**exclamo el oji-gris haciendo un puchero-**¡mido 1.38! ¡Soy estatura promedio!**

**-Si eres un niño de primaria, tal vez-**soltó con burla** – ¿cual es tu nombre pequeño?**

**-Kaoru, y no soy pequeño…-**dijo inflando sus mejillas.

**-ah~, por poco y no llegamos…-**dijo un cansado peli-azul después de estar corriendo por "toda la escuela" para llegar a su salón.

**-Si…-**asintió Shirou igual de cansado que su compañero.

**-¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡el salón de Mido y Suzuno se encuentra en la planta baja!**-exclamo enojado Kazemaru, al recordar que sus compañeros solo tenían que dar unos pasos y ¡ya!, mientras ellos tenían que subir ¡2 pisos de escaleras¡ 2 pisos ósea, ¡eso era injusticia!.

**- ah~…!-**suspiro-**cambiando de tema, que crees que Atsuya este haciendo en este momento?, digo, ya no estarás cuidándolo durante las horas de clases y bueno… ya lo conoces…**

**-jejejeje, con suerte solo estará haciendo una "fiesta" en el salón y terminara arrojando uno que otro banco…o maestro, por la ventana, y si no solo ara explotar media escuela...**-dijo él mayor de los Fubuki forzando una sonrisa al pensar en las cosas que podría estar haciendo su hermano sin su supervisión**.**

**-Me alegro de no tener que vivir con él.**

**Dímelo a mí- **soltó el peli-plata con cascaditas en los ojos**.**

**Bien chicos, mi nombre es ****Haruna Otonashi y yo les impartiré la clase de artes, primordialmente pintura, dibujo, teatro, música y poesía, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?-**cuestiono la peli-azul

_-Silencio…_

**-¿Nadie?**

Una chica levanto la mano

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Es casada?**

**-jejejejeje... no, aun no, ¿alguien mas?**

Otra chica levanta la mano

**-¿Si?**

**-¿le gusta alguien?**

**-Eee… n-no, bu-bueno, ¿alguien sabe tocar algún instrumento hmm… cantar dibujar…?-**cuestiono la nueva maestra algo sonrojada.

Tanto Suzuno como Midorikawa levantaron la mano…

**-¡Ho! Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**dijo señalando a Suzuno.

**-Fusuke Suzuno…**

**-Suzuno-kun, ¿que te sabes hacer?**

**-Me gusta dibujar…-**

**-Ho, al parecer tenemos a un artista en la clase-**hablo con una sonrisa la mayor**-¿y tu joven…?**

**- Midorikawa, ¡Riuuji Midorikawa!-**exclamo levantándose de su asiento.

**-Ok, Mido-kun, ¿y a ti que te gusta?**

**-¡Tocar instrumentos!**

**-¡Que bien! , y ¿que instrumento sabes tocar?-**cuestiono la oji-azul.

**-¡LAS MARACAS!-**grito sacando unas maracas de quien sabe donde y empezando a agitarlas…

**-Bien chicos yo soy el profesor Mitsuko Rodela, y seré su maestro de ciencias, veo muchos rostros nuevos… y otros no tanto-**dijo mirando fijamente al peli-rosa- **espero que se preparen por que este será el mas largo y pesado año de toda su inútil y patética vida, ¡Escucharon!-**hablo cambiando drástica mente su tono de voz.

**-Quiero aclararles algo, mi forma de trabajo es diferente a los demás maestros, si llegan tarde reprueban, si no traen las tareas reprueban, si hablan reprueban…**

**-no hablen, no respiren y no parpadeen, si lo logran mínimo podrán sacar un 6-**dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-ha~… cuando pensé que mi día empezaría bien**_-pensó Atsuya lamentándose-_**¡Kami-sama!, por que eres tan cruel conmigo, ¿dime que he hecho yo para merecerme esto?... hum, mejor no me contestes…**_

_**-¡Ha!, por cierto, tenemos a un nuevo compañero**_

_**-Hola**_**…-**dijo secamente un peli-verde de ojos ambarinos…

**-Bien mocoso, ¿como te llamas?-**pregunto el profesor

**-Misaki, Misaki kurobe...**

**-¡Hola muchachos!, mucho gusto, me llamo Mamoru Endo y seré su nuevo maestro de educación física. ¡Les enseñare diferentes tipos de juegos, trabajar en equipos, trepar, trabajar individualmente y mucho mas…! **

**-¿muy bien a alguien le gusta o le interesa algún deporte?-**pregunto el castaño

Una chica peli-blanca levanto la mano

**¿Si?**

**-A mi me gusta el atletismo.**

**-¡Que bien!- **dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno**-¿alguien mas?**

Ahora fue Fubuki quien la alzo.

**-¿Y a ti joven…?**

**-Fubuki, Shirou Fubuki, me gusta mucho el fut bol, el esquié y el patinaje-**contesto con una sonrisa.

-**Je~, a mi también me gusta mucho el fut bol**-dijo ilusionado recordando aquellos días en que era el capitán y portero de su equipo, y como se divertía con sus compañeros.

**-¡Auch!-**exclamo Kazemaru al sentir como una pequeña bola de papel caía en su mejilla muy cerca de su ojo.

**-¿Sucede algo joven? **

**-¡Eh!? N-no pasa n-nada En-Endo-sensei-**dijo nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas**.**

**-Mmm…-**el castaño pensó por un momento; ese chico tenia lindos ojos, color cobre, era delgado, con un hermoso pelo color turquesa atado en coleta, con unas facciones muy finas, casi femeninas, y ese tierno sonrojo. En cierta manera le parecía… ¿tierno? , extraño el nunca consideraba de esa manera a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus estudiantes, pero no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente siguió con su clase-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fin! (por ahora!), :)**

**Kaoru: si aparecí! ahora seré famoso! :D**

**lo sabemos, Kaoru-chan ^^**

**Misaki: te emocionas fácilmente mocoso ¬¬**

**Kaoru: ¿Mocoso? tenemos la misma edad! ¬3¬**

**Misaki: tal vez si...tal vez no...eso tu no lo sabes (¬w¬)**

**Kaoru: eres raro...o-o**

**Kaoru-chan, todos somos raros**

**Hiroki: si sobretodo tu ..**

**¬¬ Ja, Ja, Ja...**

**Ritsuka: C-Cu-ando a-apareceré yo Aizumi-san?**

**Muy pronto mi conejito! *O***

**Hiroki: tullo...? ¬¬***

**¿Que?, estas celoso ^^**

**Hiroki:N-No! ¬/¬**

**jejejejeje Claro! *w***

**Reviews?  
**


	3. 22 Conociendo a los maestros

_**Bien ya regrese! X3 jejejeje, bueno hasta ahora este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho! o(;w;o), no es la gran cosa, ¡ pero me esforcé es lo que cuenta!...no? (hiroki: la verdad, no...) (:1) eres malo! (;^;)**_

_**bueno sin mas la conti! =^w^=**_

_**2.2-Conociendo a los maestros...**_

**-¡Bien chicos, necesito que me pongan atención!-**dijo una muy animada Haruna, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro**-vamos a hacer un "experimento", quiero que cada fila haga un sonido diferente, no me importa cual sea, pueden pisar, aplaudir, gritar golpear, chasquear los dedos; quiero que pongan atención a los sonidos que se escuchan y puedan sentir el ritmo y los tonos que suenan ¿ok?**

**Así siguió la clase con mucho ruido, diversión y conversaciones graciosas, todos se la estaban pasando muy bien asta que…**

**-jóvenes, necesito entregar estos papeles en dirección, compórtense ¿OK?-**pero al abrir la puerta siente como un balde con agua congelada cae sobre ella**-¿qu-quien a** **sido el g-gr-gr-gracioso que ha pu-puesto e-eso hay?!**-grito temblando y totalmente enojada y mojada.

_**Shishishishishishi**_

Se pudo escuchar una risa, una muy conocida para ella…

**-…¡K-KOGURE!-**grito colérica la peli-azul

**-shishishi, ¡Hola Haruna-chan!-**digo sonriendo un peli-azul de ojos ambarinos un poco mas alto que ella, valla que le encantaba hacerle bromas a la pobre chica.

**-¿p-po-po-porque lo has he-hecho?!-**exclamo aun mas enojada

**-Por que cuando te enojas te ves mas hermosa…-**le susurro el peli-azul con una voz insinuante, acercándose a ella asta hacer que sus narices se rozaran un poco, provocando que la pobre Haruna se sonrojará completamente.

**-Y-ya deja de bromear Kogure…-**dijo desviando su mirada

**-¡no bromeo! ¡es enserio, te ves muy linda así!-**dijo tomando las mejillas de la mas baja.

**- maestra seguimos aquí…**

**-!**

**oOoOoOo**

**-Mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, si gustan pueden decirme Aphrodi, yo seré su nuevo maestro de historia-**dijo un rubio de bellos ojos rojos; con mucha elegancia y tranquilidad característica de el, y que muy pronto acabaría…

**-Genial, un afeminado…-**

**-¿¡QUIEN A DICHO ESO!?-**pregunto enojado el rubio

-**Discúlpeme maestra, no fue mi intención ofenderla**-se  
"disculpo" Atsuya con una mirada inocente.

**-¿m-maestra?!, di-disculpe jovencito, pero si no lo ha notado soy hombre-**dijo el oji-rojo con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa forzada…

-**Ho, disculpe, pero si no lo a notado no lo parece…-**contesto con burla

**-Pequeño demo...-"**_**Vamos Afuro, este mocoso solo quiere hacerte perder los estribos, ignóralo y todo saldrá bien"-**_pensó el mayor

**-cof, cof, joven, puede que para usted, no lo parezca pero soy tan hombre como tu**-dijo observando fijamente al peli-rosa.

**-si, para mi y para todo el que te vea…-**dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el mas alto lo escuchara**-¡Solo mírate!, pareces toda una chica, ¡pero de las feas!.**

**-Tal vez…, pero al menos yo no tengo el pelo rosa, ¡JA! Y luego yo soy el afeminado, por favor mocoso…**

**-¿MOCOSO?!, ¡yo no soy un mocoso!, ¡Idiota! **

**-¿IDIOTA?!, por si no lo sabes, me gradué de una de las mejores universidades de E.U- **soltó con superioridad el rubio.

**-¡GENIAL!, afeminado, travesti y ahora nerd**- exclamo fastidiado el oji-ámbar-** JA, ahora entiendo por que no tienes novia.**

**-¡!**

Después de decir eso, Afuro no lo soporto mas, no permitiría que un niñato lo tratara de esa manera, y tanto el como el peli-rosa comenzaron una pelea de insultos, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se iban quedando solos, ya que el resto de los alumnos que presenciaban esa pequeña discusión, aprovecharon la distracción del profesor, y de un momento a otro solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Con cada insulto que se lanzaban**, **iban acercando cada vez mas sus rostros, dejándolos tan cerca que podría parece que se fueran a besar, pero ellos estaban más concentrados en su infantil discusión que ni cuenta se daban. Cualquiera que entrara en ese momento podría mal interpretar esa escena…

**oOoOoOo**

_(Toc, Toc, Toc)_

**-P-pasa Tsunami-Kun –**Dijo un castaño con tranquilidad, mientras acomodaba papeles, libros y una que otra basura de su escritorio.

**-¿Cómo supo que era yo?- **dijo con una gran sonrisa el peli-rosa

**-Fácil, s-solo el día de hoy has v-venido aquí 4 veces, con esta 5,-** dijo levantando su mano mostrando sus 5 dedos**- d-deb-deberías mejorar tu c-comportamiento.**

**-je, je, je… b-bueno**-soltó nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza.

**-vamos s-siéntate-**dijo señalando una silla a su lado.

**-si-**contesto el moreno

-**y bien, ¿q-que hiciste a-ahora?-**

**-B-bueno, golpee a un chico y comencé una pelea dentro de el salón y después, por accidente, hice que el profesor Mitsuko callera por las escaleras… je, je, je…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Tsunami, ¿p-puedo hacerte un pregunta?- **le cuestiono, mirándolo por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, debía admitir que le gustaban esos ojos, tan profundos, de un color negro brillante, tan llenos de sentimientos…

**- si-**dijo nervoso, podía sentir la mirada del mayor en el.

**-..¿Por que?...**

**-¿he? –**soltó confundido el oji-negro.

**-Dije, ¿p-por que?, ¿Por qué ha-haces esto?, puede que este sea mi primer día trabajando aquí, pero el tiempo en que he-hemos estado juntos pude conocerte m-mejor, y sabes, tu no eres este tipo de chicos, e-eres hiperactivo e inquieto, pero no esto, se que eres un chico muy alegre, optimista y b-bueno, no uno que se involucra en p-pr-problemas o un buscapleitos; simplemente no lo entiendo por eso te pregunto, ¿p-por que?.**

**-…No puedo decírselo…-**dijo agachando la cabeza y cambiando su semblante a uno más frio y serio.

**-¿Por q-qué no?-pregunto el oji-azul**

**-No lo entendería…-**

**-¿como lo sabes?**

**-Solo lo se…**

**-Pero…!-**no pudo terminar de hablar ya que habían tocado la campana para el fin de las clases.

**-lo ciento, ya debo irme-**dijo haciendo una reverencia-**espero verlo después…Tachi-san- después de despedirse ****simplemente se fue**

**-Tsu…nami-**

**oOoOoOo  
**

**-ALFIN LIBRES! –grito un peli-verde -**

_-__**y yo soy el infantil…-**_pensó un pelirrojo "un poco" mas bajo que el oji-ámbar.

**-ho-hol-hola c-chicos…**

**-he?, ¡ho!, ¡hola Ritsu-chan!-**exclamo Kaoru mientras abrazaba a un pequeño rubio**-¡que tal te fue en tu primer día en la secundaria!**

**-b-bien, ¡y-y ya he hecho un a-amigo!-**dijo con una tierna sonrisa el mas pequeño.

-_**Me apiado del pobre chico…**_-pensaron tanto Misaki como Kaoru al recordar a cierto peli-blanco- **me alegro, y ¿como se llama?-**cuestiono el oji-gris

**-U-Utsunomia To-Toramaru-**

**-jejejeje m-me alegro por ti…, **_**no tanto por el chico….**_

**-Je, ya estoy ansioso de que Hiroki lo conozca jejejejeje…-**soltó el peli verde

**-jijijijiji, ¡yo t-tam-también!-**exclamo el pequeño oji-verde.

-**MISA-CHAN!-**

-¡!

-¡!

-_**hay no…-**_pensó el peli-verde con cascaditas en los ojos

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo oOoOoOo**

**Fin! **

**TA TAN! y aquí acaba!**

**Hiroki: que bien ya me había aburrido...**

**baka... ¬3¬**

**Ritsuka: Hi-Hiroki-san, n-no -d-d-debería ser t-ta-tan malo con A-Aizumi-san...**

**Hiroki: O/O**

**GRACIAS, Ritsuka-chan! ^w^**

**Kaoru: ¿me pregunto quien sera el pobre que se atrebio a decirle Misa-chan a Misaki?**

**Misaki: yo creo saber quien es... ¬/¬**

**jejejejeje**

**Reviews?**


End file.
